To the Nth Degree
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: Naruto's lovers are always fighting, so he cooked up a contest for them. But in the end, well...they all won. Oneshot for Naruto's birthday. HARD YAOI SIXSOME!


**To the Nth Degree**

**Summary: Naruto's lovers are always fighting, so he cooked up a contest for them. But in the end, well...they all won. Oneshot for Naruto's birthday.**

**Pairing: Ita/Sasu/Gaa/Sai/KibaNaru (Naruke!!)**

**Warnings: HARD YAOI LEMON**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, which belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. The title comes from the song Nth Degree by Morningwood. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Dedication: For Naruto**

* * *

_Happy Belated Birthday Naruto_

Naruto and Sasuke leaned over the bed, kissing breathlessly, their hands wandering blindly over each other's bodies. Sasuke was forceful, as usual, bruising Naruto's lips and shoving his tongue into the blonde's mouth, licking his teeth and gums, saliva dripping from their mouths. Naruto moaned softly, gripping the back of Sasuke's shirt with tight fists. His eyes were screwed shut with delight, his pants tightening at the crotch.

"Okay, time's up!" Sasuke groaned as Kiba's voice rang out, possessively wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. "Get off!" Kiba grabbed Sasuke's collar and hoisted him off Naruto, leaving him panting and flushed on the messy bed.

"It's my turn now," Gaara said lowly, but Kiba pushed him out of the way.

"No, it's my turn," he retorted. "Remember?"

"Both of you are wrong," Itachi put in. "I'm oldest. I'm next."

"I think the one with the biggest dick should go next," Sai said coolly. "That means me."

As his lovers argued, Naruto sat up and blinked, wiping drool off his chin. He hated it when they fought over him; he just wished they could come up with something productive without getting denfensive.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "Hey!! Shut up, everybody!" The five men turned to face their angel, quieting immediately at the sound of his distress. They all loved Naruto, really, they just sometimes just jealous of each other. "This isn't going to work," Naruto huffed, crossing his arms and staring menacingly at the others. His threatening gaze wasn't all that threatening; anything but lustful innocence in those blue eyes was impossible.

Itachi went forward first, capturing Naruto's lips in a deep kiss, trying to comfort him. Naruto resisted at first, but gave in eventually, closing his eyes and kissing back with enthusiasm.

But of course, Sasuke had to push his brother out of the way and steal Naruto's lips next.

It all turned into another battle after that, five, horny men tugging at Naruto, pulling him in different directions.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted, jumping off the bed and hurrying towards the door. They didn't seem to notice that Naruto was trying to scare them by pretending to leave, instead, focusing on his nudity. "Why can't you all just stop fighting?"

"We can't help it," Gaara said. "We love you." Naruto's expression softened for a moment. Gaara always knew what to say when he was upset. In fact, all of them had their own special trait that Naruto held close to his heart.

"I know," he answered. "But I still don't like the way things are now."

"Well, then what do you expect we do?" Kiba said.

"We should have a contest," Sai suggested.

"A contest of endurance," Sasuke put in.

"Of beauty," Itachi disagreed. "We know who would win there."

"Something we can _all _do," Kiba growled. "So no one is at an advantage." Naruto sighed as they started arguing again.

Maybe a contest _was _a good idea, he mused. For the order of who got to fuck him first each day. He could never choose between all of them, and he wanted to give them each an equal chance.

"Okay, we'll have a race!" Naruto rose his voice over all the quarreling. "Whoever gets to the finish line first gets to have me first. Second, third, so on." They looked at each other, shrugging.

"Sounds good to me," Gaara said.

"Yeah, a race sounds good," Kiba added.

Naruto nodded his satisfaction.

"Then it's settled!"

* * *

They picked a path that was most difficult for running; a children's park first, a public swimming pool next, and then a sparse forest. At the end, the five of them had to throw a rock to a target marked on a skinny tree. They got as many tries as they wanted, and whoever struck the target dead-on first, won, and got to sex up Naruto first.

Naruto waited at the finish line, deciding to dress in something sexy to surprise the winner. He wore a black fishnet halter top, showing his flat stomach and arousing silver belly ring. His shorts could hardly be called shorts, more like a little piece of orange fabric.

In his hand he had a full bottle of Viagra, given to him by his friend, who shall be left anonymous. He'd need that for the hours of sex that would ensue after the contest.

His five lovers started at the park, which was fortunately empty. They really didn't want to have to deal with tripping over little kids trying to get to their fuck toy.

They taunted each other as they waited for the time to start. Itachi had a watch, and they kept looking over at it, waiting for the hand to be at 3. What was on most of their minds was how long they'd get to fuck tonight. Hopefully, _all _night.

"Okay…" Kiba hesitated. Then the second went by. "GO!"

They took off, flying around the sidewalk. At first, it was pretty fair; Kiba was in the front, Gaara next, then Sasuke, Sai, and Itachi last. Itachi didn't think this was quite fair; he was the oldest, and therefore, the slowest. He wasn't as young and energetic as the others, and soon, he was already tired as they park thinned out to fields and little patches of grass.

So Itachi decided to do something about it.

He picked up the nearest pinecone and hurled it at Sai.

Okay, he admitted it wasn't the best idea, but at least Sai slowed down to look around in confusion.

When Itachi ran past him, Sai understood what he did.

Pissed, Sai grabbed the pinecone and chucked it back at Itachi, who tripped up as it hit him square on the forehead.

The two of them started a pinecone war, running and throwing at the same time. As they neared the pool, people in it looked around at them curiously.

Itachi wasn't paying attention to where his feet where going, and as he threw his last pinecone at Sai, he collided right into Sasuke.

The two brothers tumbled into the pool, splashing the other people as they sunk to the bottom in their clothes.

Kiba, laughing hysterically, was soon passed by Gaara, who's impassive outlook on the whole scene made him focused on the race, not what the Uchiha brothers were doing.

"Fuck! Itachi, you idiot!" Sasuke screamed, aiming a kick to Itachi's groin.

"Jesus! Don't kick me!" They fought in the pool, the innocent bystanders quietly getting out and running off.

While Gaara, Kiba and Sai ran off, Itachi and Sasuke managed to drag themselves out of the pool and follow them. Their soaked clothes were heavy against them, and they hardly caught up to the three winners.

Now, Gaara was in the lead, but unfortunately…not for much longer.

The forest approached. Gaara was busy looking behind him, where Kiba was catching up quick.

While he was doing that, he didn't notice the giant tree coming up in his way. He turned his head around just a second too late, and crashed head-on into the tree.

Kiba had to laugh, since he was in the lead again. He left Gaara on his back, blinking rapidly to stop the stars from circling his head.

Kiba was feeling good, winning by a long-shot. He was coming up to the target, where Naruto had collected a bunch of rocks for the competitors to throw at the surprisingly tiny target.

Kiba wasn't looking, but Naruto's spirits were drooping. He watched with his face carved up in distress. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! They weren't supposed to…be _mean _to each other!

Kiba picked up a rock and flung it towards the tree, but it missed by a giant margin. Kiba swore and began to pick up another one, before Sai and Gaara showed up. They were neck and neck, and were pushing each other away from the path, tripping each other, doing anything and everything they could to get ahead.

Gaara's head was still spinning, so he stumbled much more easily. Sai's legs were long and limber, so he managed to get a few feet ahead of the redhead. He saw Kiba aiming at the target, and thought quick on his feet.

He selected a rather big rock from the pile, and tossed it in his hand. Kiba's head was an easy, thick-headed mark.

Kiba was just about to take another shot, when a mysterious rock found his head and knocked him to the ground.

Sai cheered in contentment and continued running.

Sasuke and Itachi were at last catching up, and they ran right past the dazed Gaara. The brothers were finally doing something together; tackling Kiba.

They wrestled on the ground while Sai aimed and missed continuously at the target on the tree, while Gaara staggered mindlessly.

"Stop!" They all stopped at Naruto's stressed voice. His cheeks were red with anger, and he glared at his lovers with venom. "This is not how it works!" He pouted indignantly and crossed his arms. "You all cheated! It's over, you have to do it again, and play fair!" At that moment, all five men looked at each other with the same exact look. They had just trampled through this obstacle course killing each other. They were _not _about to do it again _fairly. _

They had a better idea.

* * *

"Hey, hey, guys!! Stop, put me down!! No, this isn't what I meant!" Naruto kicked and screamed, pounding on Itachi's back as he carried him calmly back to their shared apartment. The four others followed proudly; once, in all their rivalry, they would work together to get Naruto in bed. They had many things planned for their little pet.

They returned home and hurried to the bedroom, dumping Naruto on the huge-sized bed. He bounced, and was about to jump up and run, but Itachi quickly straddled him, pinning his hands above his head.

Naruto seemed upset, but he was really enjoying all of it. His lovers would stop fighting for his pleasure.

"Okay, here is how this is gonna work," Itachi took charge, and to Naruto's surprise, no one objected. They listened intently. "We'll all take turns entering him, and the others will pleasure him other ways. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"We'll make it fun," Kiba drawled, licking his lips as Naruto inhaled sharply. "Each time will be different." Naruto swallowed eagerly.

Itachi shoved a pill at his mouth. "Swallow it," he ordered. "You're gonna need it." Naruto knew what it was, and he took it gratefully, his body tingling with excitement. His most precious people standing over him, ready to ravish him all together.

"Me first," Itachi decided, and Naruto winced, waiting for the argument. But they all nodded.

Itachi flipped Naruto onto his hands and knees, jerking his hips up and spreading his legs. Without any talking, the others were off.

Itachi leaned down to lick at Naruto's ass, trailing his tongue from the pillow-like cheeks up his back, to his shoulders. He latched onto Naruto's neck, making him cry out as his neck and shoulders were nipped at and bruised. His shorts were tight and uncomfortable, and he shifted slightly, trying to find a good position for his hard-on.

Gaara returned with some sweet-smelling lotion, Sai a box of condoms, Kiba an inconspicuous bag, and Sasuke with a swiftly prepared bowl of ice cream and other sweet things. Naruto moaned at the very sight, knowing this would be the best night of his life.

They placed themselves in the first position; Itachi leaning on Naruto's back from behind, Sasuke on his knees at his mouth, Gaara at his shoulders rubbing lotion in his hands, Kiba at his other side crouching down closer to Naruto's legs, and Sai at his head on the left side, carefully rubbing his ears.

Naruto moaned again, louder. Itachi unbuttoned his jeans, still slightly wet from falling in the pool. He pulled them down to his hips where the contours of his erection showed against his underwear. He pressed the bulge to Naruto's backside.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was kissing him madly, running his hands over his soft, beautiful face. He paused every now and then to bite Naruto's jaw line.

Gaara put the erotic lotion down for now, kneading his oily hands into Naruto's shoulders. He squeaked in delight, arching his back against Gaara's hands. His fingers were coarse and worn, creating a rough motion against Naruto's unbelievably smooth skin.

Kiba smirked, watching Naruto's toes curl as several sensations flowed through his veins. He touched Naruto's foot, making him gasp in shock.

"Kiba, Kiba, no!" He whimpered, but Kiba ignored him. He situated Naruto's body so he was leaning on the side, his leg lying out for Kiba to rub. He squeezed Naruto's thighs down to his ankle, where he picked up a foot and began massaging. "Kiba!!" Hearing his name on Naruto's lips made Kiba moan under his breath, and he bent forward to flick his tongue at the top of Naruto's arch.

They all knew that Naruto was extremely ticklish, but his ticklishness also aroused him beyond reason. With that aphrodisiac in him, Naruto would come from being touched there alone and still have more energy to last the rest of the afternoon and well into the night.

While Kiba massaged Naruto's feet, Sai nibbled gently on his ears, licking the shell and blowing softly into it. Itachi continued to hump, getting harder every second. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and tugged down his boxers, sliding his dick against Naruto's cheeks.

He moaned loudly, pushing back against the throbbing piece of flesh rubbing his most sensitive and private regions.

Kiba noticed his heightening of pleasure and decided to take it a step further. He leaned farther forward and devoured Naruto's big toe.

Naruto was about to cry out Kiba's name, when Gaara's hands migrated down to his lower back, hitting a spot that was especially sensitive.

"Gaara!" Kiba frowned, sucking fiercely on each of Naruto's toes. His breath came out in short puffs, muffled by Sasuke's tongue as their lip battle intensified.

Sai, being the flexible, thin man that he was, laid on his side and slid under Naruto's stomach. He moved his legs so they were around Naruto's knees, just barely missing Kiba's face. The top of his head touched Sasuke's legs.

He moved his cold hands up Naruto's skimpy shirt, making him inhale sharply as cool flesh met his burning body. Sai pinched Naruto's nipples harshly, and a few tears spilled over Naruto's cheeks.

"Sorry…" Sai murmured, kissing the red buds affectionately. He kissed until they were red and dripping with saliva, then he latched on to the right one and sucked.

Naruto's shorts tightening even more and panted out,

"Please…Itachi…t-take them off!" Itachi chuckled, more than happy to oblige. He yanked them off, having a bit of a hard time getting them off his massive erection. It sprung up, making Sai drool slightly. But he kept to Naruto's nipples, twisting and sucking, but never once drawing blood. None of them would ever hurt Naruto without his consent.

Gaara poured more lotion onto his hands and massaged Naruto's sweet spot, the inside of his left thigh. Kiba was still on the right, licking his feet, ankles and shins.

Naruto moaned once more, already feeling his orgasm crashing on him fast. His lovers noticed this at once and all of them pulled away.

Naruto collapsed on the bed, panting heavily, his vision fuzzy as he collected himself.

"Why…did you stop?" He asked.

"We're not done yet," Sasuke promised. "Not by a long shot." Naruto shivered blissfully and waited for them to prepare for the first round.

Kiba took the black drawstring bag and by the logo Naruto instantly recognized it. It was from an infamous sex store that Naruto and his lovers went to quite often. They didn't buy S&M things, because Naruto was very pure and sensitive, and didn't take pain too well. They bought comfortable vibrators, lotions, flavorful condoms, kinky stuff.

But somehow, Naruto knew there were things in that bag he had never seen before.

Gaara handed Itachi the fruity lotion, and he squirted some onto his dick, lubricating it. Kiba dug in the bag and pulled out a very interesting looking dildo; it was a gaudy neon green with several switches on the bottom. Bumps and nitches covered the plastic material, which would pay special attention to Naruto's insides.

Itachi and Kiba were now behind Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara at his front, and Sai on his back near Naruto's throbbing cock. His long neck reached out to lick at the blushing head, but that was all at first. He liked to tease, and he wouldn't take Naruto fully into his mouth until he was begging.

"Stretch with your fingers," Itachi told Kiba. "I'll use my tongue." Naruto whimpered in desire, loving the way Itachi knew what to do, and how easily the others obeyed him.

Gaara unzipped his pants, taking out his erection and slicking it along Naruto's cheek. Sasuke swallowed in longing, his own cock coming alive and twitching in his jeans. He reached over to the coffee table and picked up the bowl of ice cream, taking a spoonful and poking it to Naruto's lips. He opened his mouth willingly, letting Sasuke feed him the slowly melting chocolate ice cream. Naruto had such a sweet tooth; he sucked the spoon clean each time, some escaping his mouth and dribbling down his chin, which he licked up hungrily. A bigger drop fell from his lips and Sai took the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Sai! M-more! Do it faster!!" Sai hummed leisurely around Naruto's length, sucking ever so slightly. "Sai!!"

Kiba took some of the massage oil and rubbed it into his hands, coating his fingers with the slippery lotion. He slid his hand through Naruto's cheeks, and he bit his lip in anticipation. Kiba ran his hands over his delicious ass, squeezing and digging his fingernails into the soft flesh. Itachi stroked his own shaft lazily, waiting his turn.

Finally, Kiba put a finger into Naruto's pink, impatient entrance. Naruto cried out in gratification, arching his back, also unconsciously pushing his dick into Sai's throat. He didn't choke, he didn't even look surprised. He welcomed the organ into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, also playing with Naruto's balls.

As Sasuke purposely smeared ice cream over Naruto's face, Gaara leaned over and took something from the bag of toys. Naruto gasped as he recognized it; two metal clips, strung together by a metal chain. The chain fell away to a tiny switch, which Gaara kept his finger on in warning.

He kneeled down and clipped the two clasps onto Naruto's smarting nipples. Naruto thrashed his head, but didn't make a move to take them off. He knew what they were, and he _liked them._

Gaara turned the switch on low first, making the clips burn and shock the rosy buds, pulling and stinging.

Kiba put in another finger, and at that point, Itachi joined them with his tongue. He licked around Kiba's fingers, trying to force his tongue into the tiny hole as well.

"I-Itachi…" Naruto whined. "I can't! I-I'm gonna come!"

"Go ahead," Sasuke answered for his brother. "You'll come a hundred times before we're done with you." At that sentence, Sai gave a long, hard suck, making Naruto explode into his awaiting mouth. Sai took it gratefully, letting the streams of cum flow down his throat. Naruto writhed and shuddered, Sai milking the last drop of semen from his member.

When he was done, Sai moved away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, like he had just finished a delectable feast.

The others let Naruto catch his breath after his fist of many orgasms.

"Almost ready for the first round," Itachi said sweetly. "But first, I want to have a little fun." Naruto gulped and Itachi picked up the strange, cock-shaped toy with the bumps and ridges, grinning as Naruto stared at it with glazed eyes.

Kiba stepped back so Itachi could press the tip to his leaking entrance.

"Ready?" Naruto just nodded, not trusting his voice. With his permission, Itachi plunged it in.

Naruto screamed, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. With Kiba's preparation, it didn't hurt; it actually felt quite good. His cock was hardening fast, and another spoonful of ice cream was forced into his mouth by Sasuke. His mouth was cold with melted ice cream, and he puckered his lips impatiently. Gaara leaned in and took the kiss, slurping up ice cream into his own mouth. Sai was stroking himself and Naruto at the same time, while Itachi thrust the toy in and out of his ass. Kiba pressed Naruto's cheeks apart, massaging softly, making Naruto squeak and moan. Sasuke laid on his back and jerked off, watching the entire spectacle with greedy eyes. He wanted to be next.

Itachi thrust faster, the ridges and bumps brushing Naruto's prostate, and he pushed back vigorously. But he didn't want to come until Itachi was inside him.

So he let it go a little more, until he felt heat collect in his stomach, and his cock twitched with approaching climax.

"Stop!" Naruto wheezed. "I-inside me! Now!!" Itachi chuckled and pulled the toy from Naruto's gaping entrance, positioning himself instead. The other four held their breath as Itachi slowly pushed in.

Naruto screamed, throwing his head back and shivering. Gaara kissed his cheeks and forehead comfortingly, relaxing him as he adjusted to Itachi's size. Sasuke let go of his dick long enough to rub Naruto's sides and lower back. Kiba was still spreading Naruto as far as he could, and Sai was delicately sucking his shaft; even if none of them were the one inside Naruto, they wanted to make him as comfortable as possible.

After a few moments, Naruto nodded his head shakily, telling Itachi to move. He started thrusting, slowly at first, then gradually getting faster. His thrusts pushed Naruto forward, shoving his dick further into Sai's mouth in turn. Gaara twisted the clips on Naruto's nipples, planting open mouth kisses on his neck, too. Gaara moved slightly to Naruto's left side to let Sasuke get to knees in front of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto opened willingly, welcoming Sasuke's rock-hard erection into his mouth. Sasuke moved his hips in time with the movement of Naruto's jaw, creating a very pleasurable motion of biting and suction.

Naruto looked over Sasuke's member to Sai and Gaara, on either side of him.

"Wait." He pulled away from Sasuke and moved positions, so his face was pressed into the blankets, his ass sticking out, shifting all his weight into his shoulders and neck. Itachi paused momentarily.

He reached his left hand to grab hold of Gaara's cock, and the right one to grab Sai's. They both grinned happily at him. Sasuke kneeled down more so he was leaning on his hips, and guided his member to Naruto's mouth once more. It was harder for him to suck in his new pose, so he alternated between sucking and licking Sasuke's thigh.

Once they were all ready, Itachi resumed. Naruto tried to keep time with his pumps on Gaara and Sai, and also with Sasuke's cock. Itachi's thrusts didn't match, but after a while, none of them cared.

A few minutes went by, and then Naruto heard a new moan; Kiba's. He couldn't crane his neck around, but he knew Kiba was touching himself while everyone else had their fun.

"Kiba," Naruto murmured around Sasuke's member. "T-touch yourself closer to me, so you can c-come on my back." Kiba blinked in surprise, but eagerly moved forward, brushing his cock all over Naruto's thigh and back. It made slapping noises along with Itachi's balls on Naruto's backside.

A few more moments went by, and Itachi sharply struck Naruto's prostate. Naruto reflexively bit down on Sasuke's shaft, making him grunt softly in pain. Naruto panted heavily for a second before he could continue. He licked at the bite marks on Sasuke's dick soothingly, and Sasuke accepted the apology with a pat to Naruto's golden head.

Itachi's thrusts strengthened even more, careening him forward until his face was shoved into Sasuke's lap.

"Shit!" Itachi was the first to cry. "I'm gonna come!"

"Me too!" Kiba gasped, making sure to aim at Naruto's back.

"Fuck!" Gaara and Sai moaned at the same time, and Sasuke remained relatively quiet, giving a few grunts as he neared his peak.

Finally, they all burst, shouting jumbles of Naruto's name. Kiba shot onto Naruto's ass and back, some reaching as far as his shoulder blades. Itachi came deep within Naruto, while Sasuke exploded into Naruto's mouth. Gaara and Sai shot onto their own chests, hitting their chins. Naruto came last, spurting his ropes of cum into the sheets in a messy pool.

After they were all done, panting and gasping, Itachi slid out, the cum and oil making it slide out easily. Cum flowed out of Naruto's hole, and he collapsed onto the bed, covered in semen.

Sasuke, Kiba, Sai and Gaara caught their breath slowly. Naruto's body was still on fire, but he knew that it wasn't even close to being over yet.

"Alright," Sasuke spoke first. "I'll be next." Naruto waited for the protests, but the others just nodded silently. "Naruto, turn your back to me." Naruto obeyed, and Sasuke pulled him backwards into his lap, touching his cock to Naruto's slippery lower back. Like his brother, he was a raw top, and he rarely used a condom.

Itachi bent forward onto his hands and knees, his lips barely touching Naruto's half-erect member. He breathed on it, kissing the tip tenderly.

Kiba and Sai each took a nipple between their teeth, chewing gently. They unclipped the little contraptions on them, and Naruto let out a sigh of relief as they were removed.

Right now, they were all naked, their clothes discarded on the floor next to the bed. However, Gaara thought Naruto could use something more.

He dug around on the floor, looking for the things they had brought along. He picked up some sheer black stockings and tugged them up Naruto's legs, Itachi moving out of the way so he could put them on.

"Gaara…" Naruto pouted. "T-that's…" Gaara just smirked at him.

"Almost done." Next appeared a black pet collar and a headband with bunny ears. Naruto groaned as they were both fastened on him.

Sasuke licked his lips.

"I like it." Naruto narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He was glad they were…well, _cooperating. _

"Alright, my little school girl," Gaara purred. "You've been a bad girl." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but a moan came out instead. He admitted that he loved it when Gaara talked dirty to him. Gaara was naturally calm and monotone, and he knew just how to get Naruto hot and bothered.

"I-I've been a bad girl," Naruto whimpered. Itachi's suction on his dick got harsher, and Kiba and Sai's bites on his nipples fiercer. Sasuke watched the scene with Naruto and Gaara with an amused expression, slicking up Naruto's entrance with his cock, which was leaking precum.

"Am I going to have to punish you?" Gaara said lustfully, sliding his index finger into his mouth, imitating penetration. Obviously, he wanted to be next.

"Y-yes!" Naruto cried. "P-punish me!" Gaara lunged forward and devoured Naruto's lips. He forced his tongue inside, pushing around, biting Naruto's lower lip and drawing blood. Gaara ran his hands over Naruto's face, touching and stroking his blonde eyelashes.

"Alright," Sasuke spoke up. "I'm going in now." Gaara lifted Naruto's hips to give him support, and without hesitation, Sasuke plunged in.

Naruto screamed, grabbing Gaara's arm and clenching his fists. Sasuke entered quickly and roughly, giving shallow thrusts at first, then gradually increasing his pace. Itachi sucked, matching his little brother's movement. Kiba and Sai were playing with Naruto's nipples, pinching until they were red and hard. Gaara's one hand was busy stroking his dick, the other lolling Naruto's head around. He gripped the golden hair and tugged for his own traction.

"Jesus Naruto!" Sasuke grunted. "You're still so tight! Didn't Itachi stretch you out enough?"

"N-never…enough!" Naruto answered breathlessly.

"Good!" Sasuke reached his arm out to take an unwrapped piece of candy and touched it to Naruto's lips. Naruto greedily devoured it, rolling it around his mouth, enjoying the flavor. He shared with Gaara, passing the candy piece between their mouths as they kissed until it was gone.

"Sasuke, faster!" Naruto pleaded, unable to take on all these pleasurable sensations at once. Usually, he could last a long longer, but that was because he was only with one person. Now that he had five people ravishing him, it was almost too much to bear. He was able to jerk off Kiba on his left side, while Sai did it himself. "Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked. "Itachi!! I can't, I-I'm almost there!"

"Come!" Sasuke demanded, bucking hips up until he brushed Naruto's special spot. Skin slapped on skin, and too soon, Naruto was coming.

He burst into Itachi's mouth, hanging onto Gaara for dear life. Sasuke grunted softly as he shot his load inside Naruto, his muscles twitching. Gaara came on Naruto's chest, getting Kiba a bit as well. Itachi and Sai came at the same time, coating the sheets in white liquid.

"Oh, god…" Naruto panted. "I don't think I can go again."

"Oh yes you can," Gaara said. "I'm next." They shifted again. Naruto was now on his hands and knees facing the end of the bed, Gaara behind him. Sai stood in front of him, Itachi and Sasuke on one side together, and Kiba on the other.

Gaara snuggled in as close as he could to Naruto's cheeks and poked his tongue at the red and gaping entrance. Naruto gasped, the slippery appendage exploring his body.

Sai picked out an orange condom and slipped it on, smirking at Naruto, who guessed why it was orange.

"Wow Sai, how kinky," he teased. "I like oranges."

"Good then. Now suck." Naruto obeyed, taking in the covered head. A taste of oranges flooded his senses, and he hurriedly sucked; the condom wasn't bad, but he would always like Sai's natural taste.

From the mysterious bag, Kiba pulled a tiny circular thing that looked like a pale rock. The bottom held many rubber bristles. Kiba pressed the button and it sprang to life, vibrating in his hand. He lowered it to Naruto's back, letting the toy massage and knead Naruto's muscles.

"K-Kiba!" Naruto said in surprise, accidentally biting down on Sai's cock. His body convulsed in white pleasure. He loved all the toys and devices they had; after all, satisfying Naruto was always their biggest goal.

While Gaara continued to rim the blonde, Itachi and Sasuke took turns on Naruto's side. They bit at his hips and his thighs, leaving huge, blooming hickeys.

"Alright then," Gaara pulled back, licking his lips of Naruto's fluids. "Can I enter?"

"Yeah," Naruto wheezed, hardly able to spit out the single word. He could feel Gaara's sweat pushing into him along with his erection. He was all the way in shortly, his soft pubic hair brushing Naruto's backside, his balls resting snuggly on his own.

Naruto's moans were muffled around Sai's dick, but he kept sucking. He swallowed unconsciously at the overpowering taste of oranges.

Kiba massaged Naruto's trembling muscles, nibbling gently on his ear as well. Itachi took hold of Naruto's shaft and pumped, squeezing every now and then to hear more of Naruto's delicious noises.

Naruto couldn't reach for Sasuke, but he busied himself just touching, teasing, dancing his elegant fingers over Naruto's flushed body.

Gaara made love gracefully and refined, making every movement a single note in his song. His hips moved in time with Naruto's legs, he knew every spot to hit and what Naruto liked best. He was like an artist.

"I-I feel like I-I'm--!" Naruto couldn't think of anything coherent. His mind was swimming, his heart pounding so hard he thought it would burst. "I-I feel good!"

"Me too Naruto," Gaara panted. "Can I come inside you?"

"Yes! Please! Fill m-me up completely!" Naruto gripped the blankets, and as Sai realized that he was close, he took off the flavored condom and came messily on Naruto's face.

Naruto came into Itachi's hand, while Itachi came on his hip. Sasuke exploded in nearly the same area, while Kiba aimed for Naruto's sweat-matted hair.

Gaara emptied himself inside the blonde, shuddering as Naruto clenched around him, milking him of all his sperm.

Naruto collapsed, covered in fresh semen. Every part of his body was slippery and glistening, showing his submission.

"Three down, two to go," Sai chuckled.

Their next position consisted of Naruto being top, preparing to ride Sai out of his mind. Since Naruto was so short, Kiba stood up on the bed so his member was right next to Naruto's mouth. Sai put on a new condom, not flavored, but lubricated on one side. It was for "her pleasure," but was just as good on a man.

The ice cream was pretty much melted, but Itachi mixed it together with the spoon, forming an idea.

Gaara admired the sleek stockings on Naruto's perfect legs, now stained with cum. He lifted the end and let it snap, creating a red mark on his thigh.

Yet again, Sasuke was the one left with nothing to do. He got down on his knees behind Sai's head, tickling Naruto's half-hard member. He teased sadistically, playing with the slit.

"You ready?" Sai asked, and Naruto nodded. He lifted his hips and searched for his entrance, guiding Sai's dick to it.

Naruto took a deep breath, and sunk down.

Sai gritted his teeth at the tight fit, his erection jerking inside the tense channel.

Naruto bit his lip; after all this, it wasn't so difficult to be penetrated without a huge amount of preparation.

Itachi, being the aggressive, crafty person that he was, lifted the dripping spoon of ice cream and drizzled it along Naruto's back. Naruto hissed at the sudden cold, bowing forward as Itachi swirled it around.

Gaara played with Naruto's belly ring, tugging at it gently. Naruto lapped at the tip of Kiba's cock, stretching his neck out to reach it. All the while, he was still bouncing wildly on Sai's erection.

The ones who's cocks weren't being continuously pleasured were jerking off madly, using Naruto as their playgirl. Seeing him flushed and breathing heavily was more than enough to get them off.

Itachi licked the melted ice cream off Naruto's back, one hand working violently at his dick.

Sai thrust up into Naruto, matching him as he dropped downward.

"Sai!! It's so good!" Naruto dug his fingernails into Sai's chest, looking for purchase. He felt like he was going to fall off. "I-I can't believe…I'm about to come!" A fifth orgasm since they started. Naruto had never come that many times in a row before. He was exhausted, and wasn't sure if he could produce any more sperm anyway.

But he had to! This was the single most stimulating experience he had ever had, and god damn it, he was going to live it up!

Kiba came first, shooting streams down Naruto's throat. Choking a bit, Naruto came after that, splashing onto his and Sai's stomach. As cum leaked onto Sasuke's hand, he orgasmed into his palm, creating an ever bigger mess on Naruto's tan, lithe body.

Itachi's semen mixed with the ice cream on Naruto's back, making it sticky and tingling.

Sai came inside the condom, so Naruto couldn't feel it as well. But he could feel the condom swell up with the sweet liquid.

"It's finally my turn!" Kiba said excitedly, lifting up Naruto from Sai's lap and dumping him on his back on the king-sized bed.

"Military style," Naruto smirked. "Just like you Kiba."

"You know me so well." The others accommodated to the change; Sai resting his head on Naruto's stomach, Gaara at Naruto's mouth, Itachi at his nipples, and Sasuke at his shins and ankles, which were hooked over Kiba's shoulders.

Kiba did it like an animal. Every time, he was always so forceful, growling and snarling at every thrust. They were all so different, with their own personality and characteristics. Naruto knew each and every one, and hoped they could do this again sometime, without fighting.

Sai sucked lazily on Naruto's dick, licking the throbbing vein, letting it slide in and out of his mouth with ease. At the same time, Naruto was giving Gaara an awkward blowjob. The redhead's cock slid past his gums in a weird way, bending as it went past his teeth. He wondered if he was hurting Gaara, but by the way he moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, Naruto figured it must feel pretty good.

Itachi teased Naruto's nipples, daintily biting and twisting. He knew Naruto was exhausted, and didn't want to bite too hard.

While Kiba moved in and out, Sasuke completed the circle by paying attention to Naruto's feet. His toes curled in pure bliss, and Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's shins, making him cry out in both pain and pleasure. His ankles and shins were sensitive places, and of course, Sasuke knew that.

Kiba thrust faster, slamming his hips into Naruto's ass. Just like his behavior, Kiba's dick was not to be underestimated. He struck Naruto's prostate dead on every single time, and every single time, Naruto screamed. Tears poured down his cheeks, and his breath came out in short, ragged gasps.

"Naruto!" Kiba cried. "S-scream! My name!"

"Kiba!! I-I can't breathe! I'm so h-hot!" Naruto arched his back high off the bed. "I-I'm coming!" For the last time that night, Naruto came. It seemed to go in slow motion for him; thick, white liquid spurting out of his length into Sai's mouth. Some of it escaped onto Sai's face, making him squint to avoid getting it in his eyes.

Gaara erupted with a shrill, feral cry, grabbing Naruto's head and forcing him to swallow.

Kiba shuddered as he spilled his load inside the sweet passage that was Naruto, feeling more semen dribble out onto the back of Naruto's thighs, collecting into a pool on the stained sheets.

Itachi and Sasuke came on their own, at the exact same time, like brothers should.

For a second, the white rain just seemed to fall, marking Naruto, loving him. They settled their differences at last, just for Naruto.

They all cuddled up affectionately to Naruto, keeping him warm after the endless night of sex. They knew they would need a week to scrub themselves clean of all this, but it was definitely worth it.

Naruto drifted off to sleep.

The contest had worked out after all.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Sorry it's so late, it took me forever to write this :P Happy late birthday Naruto!!! Sorry it got kind of fast at the end o.O It was hard to think of something...  
Hope you all liked it! Please review!  
If you'd like to hear more from this sixsome, review! I'm thinking of making a new chapter story about them!

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster


End file.
